


情人

by 鸳鸯火锅 (Icker)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E9%B8%B3%E9%B8%AF%E7%81%AB%E9%94%85
Summary: “我就是想肏他入怀，吞他入腹。”
Relationships: Male Taiwan/China（Hetalia）, Taiwan/China(Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	情人

**Author's Note:**

> 师生，ABO，黑化女装双重人格攻

**“先生，你猜猜看啊，猜我是谁。”**

祂对自己的乳头又啃又咬，把它刺激得鲜红发胀，舌头不断舔舐乳粒周围的乳晕，遂而合唇吸允着，仿佛里面有香甜的奶水。

祂穿了一袭裙子，敲门而来。

这人打扮起来很美，漂亮的咖啡色长发散落双肩，黑棕的眼睛出奇地亮，耳朵上的梅花耳钉总在折射冷清的月光，似涂抹了胭脂的红唇一张一翕说出令他发指的话。

王耀说实话不知道祂是谁，也无法去回复祂的问题。

他只能用破碎的声音断断续续地喊祂的昵称。声线在如同拉琴般在颤动，音色像咬了口泡芙般软苏。

“说啊，先生。”祂宛如迷人的恶魔，附在他的耳边变换着声音，“我是‘林青竹’还是‘林晓梅’？”

王耀不懂祂对于自己的执着。如果这世道修仙，祂一定知道自己入魔啦，心魔就是祂的先生，什么时候滋生的呢？

当王耀站在讲台的那一刻开始，他就对那个青年起了欲望。他穿着的白衬衫，过于宽大则被收腰于牛仔裤里，显得他的腰细极了，当他执起粉笔写完「王耀」的瞬间，他就知道自己栽定了。因为祂当时竟然在思考，这盈盈一握的腰肢在行床事而摆动时有多么曼妙。

所谓的一见钟情不过是原始的欲望罢了。

当天晚上，他就一边幻想身下的是那位新来的老师一边自慰。林青竹很早就想了，想肏他入骨。如果有魔印，那肯定鲜红如火吧。那位“林晓梅”的意见他不知道，更不怎么在意。

反正，本质上也是一体的。

他在王耀的身体下留下斑斑点点的痕迹，错落有致。

*

王耀觉得他自己现在快要疯了：双眼失神，口中呻吟，身体痉挛。后穴不断地被迫吞吐接纳祂的性器，下身的水不要命似的往外淌，而自己的阴茎被不知名的玩意堵住了铃口，被缎带绑住了柱身，强行用穴到达了性高潮，使得他骨软肉酥。

它恰似火山喷发，把他大脑里的东西全部焚毁干净，空荡荡的一片只剩下不断接踵而至快感。

整个房间里充满淫靡的气味。

双腿折叠成“M”状后被架在祂的肩膀上，肉茎像钉子嵌入穴内，褶皱的肉壁裹着阳具带进深处，王耀的敏感点浅，还没进去多少就能把他刺激得尖叫出来。

林青竹的身躯对常人来说算得上冰冷，像伊甸园里的蛇一样，吐着蛇信子勾引王耀吃下禁果。

“先生，先生。”祂又仿佛是只没断奶的猫，寻求依偎似的叫唤他给王耀的昵称。这个年龄段的少年身子骨长得全开，肤白肩直腰弯，像月又像弓，在王耀的身体上翻来覆去地耕耘。

林青竹无法去形容进入王耀身体后滋味如何，即便没说，从祂一次又一次凶狠地贯穿他的动作上看，祂喜欢这个。

紧致干涩的后穴被阴茎肏得松软湿润，交叠在一起的双方不断感受对方的躯体，林青竹从他的人鱼线处开始抚摸，直至王耀那一层薄薄的腹肌。

祂说，“先生，你每天都在锻炼为什么不叫我？你的信息素很安全不代表你的人身安全呐。”

王耀是一个Omega，他的信息素很特别，味道是“抑制剂”。但他却被自己的学生翻车了，而这个学生是一个Alpha。

迷情乱意的老师不知道他的学生为什么那么冷静，就算是撇开信息素的原因，在大脑里炸开的快感攀岩着脊椎来到下身，而穴内的高潮又走相同的路子刺到上身，形成一个轮回。穴在不断地开拓，肉茎有意无意地蹭过敏感点让自己失神高潮。

而自己阴茎上的带子不记得什么时候被肏干自己的林青竹拆礼物般解开，铃口上叫不出明的玩意也不知道扔到哪里。王耀模糊地记得自己的肉棒几乎是那一瞬间就射出白灼，精液甚至射了低下头的林青竹一脸。而后穴也因为射精的快感而同时到达了高潮，痉挛着收缩甬道，把插在体内的阴茎又缠紧了个遍。

林青竹猝不及防地感受到了液体，愣了那么两三秒，他没感到气恼甚至笑得畅快，祂说：“先生，明天我带你去纹身店，不算了，我给你纹。”

给你在颈脖处纹一朵梅花。


End file.
